I Like What I See
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP actually wears contacts. One day they end up losing them and has to wear actual glasses. When they meet with Person A for a date, A can't stop staring at B because they look adorable/hot in glasses, which makes B blush. A fluffy Black Hill one-shot


**Prompt: **Imagine Person B of your OTP actually wears contacts. One day they end up losing them and has to wear actual glasses. When they meet with Person A for a date, A can't stop staring at B because they look adorable/hot in glasses, which makes B blush.

**Fandom: **The Avengers

**Pairing:** Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**Author's Note: **A short and fluffy Black Hill one-shot

"Yeah, no…Phil I'm fine! Really!" Maria insisted as she took out her other contact lens and placed it next to the ripped one on the desk.

"Are you sure? Your eye is getting really red…" Coulson looked on worriedly as the woman rubbed at her irritated eye.

"I'm good. I'll just put on my emergency pair of contacts and - shit" Maria sighed in annoyance. "I used my last pair. I forgot to order new ones. Damn"

"Can you see without them?"

"Not really. I'm legally blind without them. I guess I'll just have to wear my glasses for now. Thank god I always keep them with me"

"Wait. You're legally blind? Why is that not in your file? How did you even get into S.H.I.E.L.D with that restriction?!"

"Phil. It's not in my file because it is not important. I can still do my job perfectly fine" the brunette huffed. "And it didn't stop me from getting into S.H.I.E.L.D because it was never this bad. Staying up late and filling out paperwork for Fury is what destroyed my eyesight"

"Oh…right" Phil said with a thoughtful expression. "Hey. You wanna grab some lunch at the noodle house downtown?"

"I'd love to but I can't. I've got a lunch date with Natasha. Which I should definitely be leaving for now. See you later, Coulson. We'll grab dinner, yeah? Malaysian this time. My office."

"Sounds like a plan. See you at 6!" Phil waved at the retreating woman. "Say hello to Agent Romanoff for me"

"Will do! See ya!"

* * *

_Oh god. I look like a mess. My hair is still tangled up from that sparring session with the new recruits. Why can't my hair stay perfectly silky in battle like Thor?_ Maria thought with a grumble. She was making her way downtown and made every attempt to pull her hair up into a casual ponytail. _Shit. And I still have my glasses on. I must look ridiculous right now._

After a few minutes, she finally arrived at the small Italian place a few blocks down from the office. As she walked in, she saw a familiar redhead seated at a booth near the window. With a self-conscious nudge at her glasses, she walked up to the booth and slid into the seat across from her date.

"You're late, Agent Hill. What kept you - " Natasha paused mid sentence and let her eyes roam across her girlfriend's face. "I didn't know you wore glasses"

"I don't. I mean I am. But not really" Maria sighed and continued at her girlfriend's confused expression. "Usually, I have my contacts in. But of course with my luck today…one of them ripped during a sparring session and I ran out of my spares. God, I'm so sorry Nat. We're finally having a date for the first time in two weeks and I'm such a mess. I can't even - Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmmm?" the redhead mumbled with a glazed look. After a moment, she shook herself out of her daze and cleared her throat. "God…you're beautiful Maria Hill"

"Huh?"

"You are so beautiful and sometimes I just don't know what to do with myself…"

"Nat, I'm such a mess right now" Maria chuckled humorlessly.

"Stop…I like what I see…" Natasha laughed lightly and ducked her head for a moment. She paused and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Even after four months of dating and even more years of working together…I don't think I'll ever stop being taken by your beauty. Your breathtaking blue eyes and god…those kissable lips"

"Natasha - " the S.H.I.E.L.D superior started with a dark red blush on her cheeks. Her words were interrupted by a pair of lips on her own.

The redheaded woman showed no restraint as she leaned across the table to pull her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. One hand gripped the collar of the brunette's shirt, while the other hand reached up into her lover's hair. Her fingers thread themselves through her girlfriend's messy hair as it was let down from her ponytail.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart. Their breathing was labored and their lips were swollen as they looked away from each other and to the blushing waiter next to their table.

"Um sorry to interrupt, ladies…but maybe you could - "

"No, no don't worry about it. We got out of hand! We - "

"We were just leaving actually"

"Wait, what? Nat, we haven't even ordered - "

"Yeah, but after seeing you with your adorable glasses…I think I have an appetite for something other than food…"

"Oh!" Maria gasped lightly as a deeper blush made its way onto her already flushed face.

Natasha grinned wolfishly and pulled her girlfriend up from her seat. "Come on, babe. I'm starving"

The two made their way out of the restaurant and towards Maria's apartment. Laughter could be heard as they made their way through the woman's front door but was quickly replaced with a loud moan.

_Lunch Date Status: Successful._


End file.
